The Pureblood Prince
by Zinniaa
Summary: Hadrian Charles Potter against his wishes is used as a vital chess piece in current Wizarding Britain's civil war. He was brought up as a pureblood heir not as a brainless puppet who would answer to his master's every whim. He had no master nor there ever will be . No matter how much Dumbledore or Voldemort would like to delude themselves. AU
1. Chapter 1

Recurring nightmares aside, his summers were always hellish , harry mused as he tugged stubborn weeds out of his aunt's garden. Neither his nightmares nor the beating sun gave him much needed respite. The dursleys as usual went to extreme lengths to make his stay as miserable as possible. Only threat of his godfather kept their harsh behaviour under weak wraps.

Chores were chores. There was no other option. Merlin forbid , he dare to complain and his relatives will give him the usual insufferable fed you cloth you rant.

Sighing , he ignored the rustling noise that came from a bush on roadside. Probably the new watch dog , his mood soured.

His friends hadn't deigned to go beyond dumbing duck told this and that. Be careful, don't do anything rash , we can't tell you anything diatribe .He grinded his teeth in anger. Sirius wasn't any better. He wouldn't even waste energy on Remus . He was too much of yes man. An omega , he sneered .

The prophet was useless and a glorified gossip rag. Who was currently dragging his name through mud as he made an easy target as compared to old coot. But still he kept that rag. "Know thy Enemy " whichever it maybe, press,lord mouldy shorts or lemon sucker. He also kept an ear to TV ,desperate for some news.

It was easy enough , usually his relatives wouldn't dare to shatter the numbingly bore neighbourhood with any noise. But a generous client had gifted his uncle a new TV , the latest model for getting him out of trouble . The dursleys were overjoyed and as such were bragging by any means possible including but not limited to noise pollution. He wasn't allowed to touch it with two feet pole. It was even cleaned oh so lovingly by Aunt Petunia herself.

Scoffing, he went back to his chore. The previous year had been one of unravelings , one after other. First he had seen how readily ron was consumed by jealousy . It made him quite weary of ron in future. Even if he had apologised, if one could call that an apology .That kind of friendship just wasn't a reliable one.

Then hermione, even though she helped him through the tasks. He could see that she was torn between him and ron. He was well aware they fancied each other. And as such loathed to be the cause of separation. Personally he didn't think they would suit each other but to each their own.

Despite ron's apology after first task and malicious articles of skeeter, Mrs Weaseley's short Easter eggs to hermione , dumbledore inability to protect or even detect fake professor moody; who was supposed be a very good friend of his,the pathetic joke ministry turned out to be,cedric's death, voldemort's return and other factors, golden trio was stretched to their limit previous year.

Now with this letter fiasco , things were strained to say the least. He had started to send letters usually of 1 or 2 lines. It went like this.

 ** _Snuffles_** ** _& _****_friends_** _,_

 ** _Safe_** _._ ** _Nothing_** ** _happened_** _._ ** _No_** ** _dreams_** _._

 ** _Harry_**

He shuddered in remembrance, dumbeldore had made him recount all dreams he had about mouldy shorts past summer and with a nifty bit of mind art , gathered the bits he had forgotten and analysed the memory. Which gave his friends,sirius and Lupin a new subject to harp about.

He had made several letters like this so every week he would send this via hedwig and he only opened snuffle's letters to read, the rest were fed to fireplace .

The bonus was that it freaked out dursleys to see him grinning manically as they watched all the letters burn to cinders. They still hadn't forgot his fit at beginning of first year when he made chimney choke out all the letters vernon burned in a whirlwind of chaos.

He heard ringing of telephone and aunt petunia's dulcet tone answering in her usual simpering behaviour, when not talking to him or his kind that is.

Looking up at the glaring sun, he bit back few choice words and proceeded to finish the weeding of garden as quickly as possible.

—

"The meeting of Order of Phoenix ends, is there anyone who wants to say something ? "Professor McGonagall droned out the routine while dumbledore looked upon benevolently.

"Yes it is about harry that poor boy, I doubt they are feeding him properly " Mrs Weasley fretted.

"I doubt potter suffers any discomfort , I am sure the golden boy is pampered well" Snape sneered.

"Oh shut up snivellous no one asked your opinion. I too am worried about harry Professor. He hasn't replied to any letters his friends and I have sent him . Only the Check-in letters And they always have the same reply. " He said quickly before snivellous could butt in.

"Oh dear! Are you sure he is okay headmaster?" Mrs Weasley inquired dismayed.

"Yes Molly , harry is a young teenage boy and so far he caused no trouble except rather ... stagnate replies but that is to be expected after dealing with such trauma last year. It is regretful but we can't help him there, he has to grieve molly. Everyone grieves in their own way." He acknowledged.

"Well if you are sure headmaster" She subsided.

"Oh I'm sure the mutt—

A warning growl ripped the tension.

"Severus" Dumbledore admonished calmly.

"Sirius calm down please" Remus pleaded.

"Honestly you two fight like children. Behave !" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Ah! yes it would behoove both of you to listen to Molly and apologise to each other. I think it is time to forgive and move on from the past", he ignored two vicious, disbelieving looks directed at him from opposite corners of table, and popped another lemon drop he got from some god forsaken place.

"Now is there anything left it discuss. He glanced at the gathering of his peep .No, very well, the meeting of order of Phoenix has ended. Please stick to your patrol times around the Mysterious parts of Ministry and Surrey. Thank you."

And the room cleared out.

—

"Shame Fred and George aren't here, we could used those extendable ears they invented " Ron marvelled.

"Where are they anyway?" Hermione inquired.

"Cooped up in their room,they found something new to experiment those ears with." Ginny supplied with a mischievous grin.

They heard shuffling as people hurried out to go home. They quickly went back to their rooms. Within few minutes they heard Mrs Weasley's unmistakable voice shouting"Ron, Hermoine , Ginny; it's dinner time come downstairs"

"About time ! " Ron rejoiced, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Honestly Ronald ,is food all you can think about!" She threw up her hands exasperated.

"Eh! what is wrong with you hermione , it is food" he declared and hurried downstairs.

She huffed while Ginny laughed "Come on , if we don't go there will nothing left for us. My pig of a brother , will gobble everything in the void he calls stomach" .

As they neared dinning table , Mrs Weasley called out " Ah! Ginny, dear please call your brothers for me . Those two -" she tuned out the rest of her rant and heard ginny answer with an affirmative " Yes mum ".

Mrs weasley turned her attention on her in the meanwhile "Eat up dear , you are stick thin lass " she mustered up a smile and helped herself to some garlic bread and chowder.

And ignored the erstwhile garbage bin seated near her. After 4 yrs , she and harry had acquired the skill to completely ignore the flying bits of food and other gross things. It had become a necessity, otherwise they would've died of starvation long ago. She had tried to get ron use some of his much neglected manners but as usual he ignored her and helped himself to 5th or 6th helping. It still irritated her. He was such a glutton.

Sighing ,she worried her lips between her teeth, eyebrows scrunched up and thought about harry. He hadn't replied to any of their letters. It was driving her mad with worry. The only consolation were letters harry sent to check-in. Though they were always same . But still everytime one can came in, she couldn't help but hope differently. Plus, she definitely wasn't in hedwig's good book right now. That owl was scarily smart. She only allowed sirius to touch her, and even then she seemed to glare at all of them.

" Mrs Weasley ?" She asked

"Yes dear" Mrs Weasley answered as she puttered around. Adding more meals to the table.

"Did Professor Dumbledore say anything about harry ?" She prompted.

Mrs Weasley looked flustered, then hesitantly said" He said to give him space, especially what with the horrible last year all of you had. Triwizard tournament , honestly what were they thinking !"

Hermione sighed depressed; both at the past events and professor dumbeldore's monotonous suggestions. She couldn't help but think this would end badly.

Meanwhile ron finally deigned looked up from his meal, "When are they gonna bring him here ?"

"I don't know , not for another month at least " His mother predicted.

"That sucks, poor harry stuck with muggles again !" He exclaimed.

"Language Ronald" his mother yelled from kitchen.

He scowled and helped himself to pot roast.

Dursley Dudley was suffering a bad bout of luck- Salad. They were spread everywhere and present every time ; breakfast,lunch,dinner and in fast food banged his bowl on dining table with a scowl and screamed "I WANT MEAT"

He looked at his father,the whiskers twitched with suppressed pride but he remained silent.

"I SAID I WANT MEAT" He looked at his mother this time with puppy eyes, her lips thinned and still nothing happened. Pushed to the limit he screamed "MEATTTTTTT"

—-/SLAM/—

Dudley flinched as harry slammed a bowl on the table , his eyes were so dark that green was impossible to find. His skin was was so pale that he could be the new white.

He snarled "Pot Roast Anyone" .

Freak forgotten , Dudley dursley with every pound of fat jumped on pot roast and ran.

With another Slam ,dudley dursley locked himself in room to eat undisturbed and Harry potter sought peace in garden.

And if he was cleaning blood and setting fire to feathers and papers who cares. And who cares that dudley didn't eat a pot roast but a magical sort of squab. Harry potter didn't .Dudley Dursley certainly didn't.

Hermione Granger was right it wouldn't end well ... for anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginevra Weasley was waiting.

In a family full of redheads she was surprisingly patient,rather like her father actually. She waited for Christmas, to get the dress she wanted last christmas. She waited for her brothers, to finish playing Quidditch so that she could fly for a bit. She waited for luna , to find galloping moonflies before collecting potion ingredients for next class. She waited patiently in class because she was always the last roll to call. She listened, to 6 hours of gossip to learn makeup from lavender Brown. Most of all she waited all these years for harry freakin potter , to show a smidge of interest. For all her efforts , she certainly didn't exist in his world.

But in this particular instance she was waiting for pig ,their new owl to deliver latest check -in letter from harry.

It didn't.

12 hours later Order of Phoenix left the headquarters.

Ronald Weasley was annoyed.

Lot of things annoyed Ron . Some things he was sure ,were created because they annoyed him like beef sandwiches. He was annoyed they had to move from burrow. He was annoyed he couldn't practice Quidditch, he wanted to join the team this year. He was annoyed because twins pranked him again. He was annoyed ginny was angry at him because he made fun of pig . He was annoyed that he couldn't join order of phoenix. He was annoyed harry wasn't talking to him. He was annoyed because he was feeling still guilty even though he apologised. He was annoyed because hermione was worried about harry. He was annoyed because he shouldn't be annoyed because hermione was worried about harry. He was annoyed because harry and pig were missing . He was annoyed because ... he was annoyed...

Fred and George Weasley were experimenting .

Honestly when they weren't. Enough said.

Hermione Granger was worried.

Nail biting,hair pulling , cloth shredding , i can't believe my worse fear came true worried.

And no book , held answer to problem. She sat down this time with a soul sinking feeling that harry potter was missing. Worser ,even that he left on his own.

Sirius Black was frustrated.

He was frustrated that his godson was missing. Frustrated that he had to depend again on others for answers. Frustrated that he could do nothing to help but stay quiet as a mouse in this hell yes he was frustrated.

Lyra Black was cursing.

And that too in french. Which was a not a frequent habit of hers. She casted another irritated look at portrait responsible for it. And stomped out of Black Manor with haste. Meanwhile portrait of Arcturus Black oozed smugness.

Remus Lupin was searching.

Searching but finding no clues. The stench of fear wafting from corner where dursleys huddled drowned all other smells. . Okay so he had lost temper. But he was searching and they didn't let him inside their house. Right now finding harry potter was more important than anything else. Including unpleasant muggles.

Nymphadora Tonks was stumbling.

Tonks was always stumbling. But for once it was because she was in dudley dursley's "room". She looked towards broken window and stumbled. "MERLIN"She boomed.

Molly Weasley was huffing.

She knew no good come out of this. But as always they ignored her,She twisted the dishcloth in her hands . Poor dear, she thought he would be so hungry and frightened now. She prayed that order would quickly find him, otherwise she glanced at crate in corner containing vials. All the effort put for them will be wasted.

Harry Potter was whistling.

The crossroads of surrey behind and an open starry sky ahead. He pulled his trolley. It was pleasant night to take a walk.

Albus Yes I have more letters in my name than in ronald weasley's brain Dumbledore was pacing.

He was at loss. The culprit lied on his table , A bag half empty of lemon drops he had ordered yesterday. A bad omen.

A silver mist burst through his window taking shape of a sparrow.

Harry Potter was missing.

He was almost ...annoyed.

—-

So guess the culprit . Who do you think stole Dumbledore's precious lemon drops?


	3. Chapter 3

12 hours ago ...

Before order left the headquarters.

When dudley's stomach was weeping in hunger.

When pig was alive.

When harry potter snapped.

And the letter that started the biggest manhunt after fiasco of black's escape from Azkaban.

—

The wind was particularly fierce that morning. It was snapping ,shaking and snarling at everything. Weather Today had predicted a fine evening and windy afternoon but the way winds were strutting ...

 _Sigh_

Harry looked at this threadbare hand me downs elephant skins,they were ready to collapse. They were so worn and torn that he had started to name the holes in this shirt. His favourite were the twins by the cuff, he named them, Brad and Chad.

He would have to think of something to keep him warm if weather continued this way.

The windows rattled.

Cursing he tried to close the window, that winds had slammed open.

A sharp whistling screech tore through winds to make it, just in time as windows slammed shut.

On his table a shivering brown mass went through a series of ... convulsions.

He pulled down the latch and picked up the napkin to attend to crappy owl of his best friend.

It was afternoon but dark was already glazed on the skies and winds wailed.

Pig looked at him with glassy eyes.

He glared at the owl and untied the letters from his leg.

"Hedwig" he looked at his beloved owl , "we have company".

There was one from sirius,hermione, ron,ginny,twins and gringotts ...

He opened gringotts first and tossed rest aside.

 _Hadrian Jameson Charles Potter_

 _Heir Apparent_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Your presence has been requested at_

 _10th of Merlian ,Year 1399 at 5am ,for the will reading of Arcturus Hyperion Black ,Lord of Ancient and noble house of Black._

 _Grimjaw_

 _Head of Black Accounts_

 _Gringotts_

Artcurus

Sirius 's grandfather. Should he write to sirius? No.

Let them stew in ignorance like me ,he thought viciously.

But the storm was raging and peeps of order were still outside, watching him, he clenched his fists.

He followed the routine in order to douse any suspicion. He wrote a single letter that he will sent tomorrow and closed the lights.

The problem was that he didn't know if Mad Eye was on duty today. He hadn't bothered himself with guard dogs.

He cursed. What now.

Once away from little whinging he could summon knight bus.

But how to get there ? He doubted he could pull a runaway like his 3rd year with order present.

Footsteps creaked around his room . He saw from flap in his door, dudley stubbing a cigar," Babe you know how it is. Promise i will take you out morrow"

Well look at it pig got a mate. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

" Yea baby i know"

Then dudley's voice dropped a bit more , he cleared his throat "By the way you left your dress here last night"

Harry raised his eyebrows, my my dudders growing up are you?

He hoped they used protection or dudley was going to become another number in the statistic of teen parents.

But this gave him an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Female dresses, he decided were more uncomfortable than itch powder and he choked, pulling a strap up... too tight.

He jammed his foot in heels ,the only female footwear he knew.

He had sneaked a pair of shoes ,wigs, a bag and old lipstick.

Crickey. He was sure his ankle was bruised. He tried to walk , he could not stand straight , even for 5 mins. He was wobbling in a drunken manner.

20 minutes later.

Staggering and swearing...

He conquered traps from hell.

Now wigs.

He stared at wigs.

Wigs stared at him.

They were pasty blond. Back when aunt petunia wanted to be one and they had weird smell.

He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

And if Mad eye was there he would not look at female ..parts. Well he hoped.

Now lipstick.

The only girl thing he knew about. It was spread on lips. Seemed easy.

Not so easy.

His ruined shirt was testament to that.

There was pink glow to his cheeks.

He didn't know if it was because of lipstick or because he rubbed it off so vigorously.

He finally did it.

Oh wait...

He had to shave his legs and arms.

1 hour later...

Harry Potter looked down at himself .. well herself he supposed.

Alright potter, time to play the dumb bird.

As soon he was out of the door he ran like a girl from one night stand.

Wringing his hands and constantly looking back.

Perfectly normal.

As soon as he was out of little whinging

He pulled his cloak from bag. Pulled the hood down and stabbed his wand in the air.

BANG!

Stan Shunpike opened the door, and looked well ... leered up and down at her. "Hellooooooo darling" Shunpike spitted. He took his hand and planted a big,wet and noisy smooch.

"Welcome aboard to Knight Bus, emergency transport for stranded witches and wizard everywhere and ... pretty damsels" he would winked.

Horror filled his veins. No harry decided, i am not dealing with this.

" Diagon Alley" harry replied and trampled past him.

Few roller coasting moments later.

Stan had rolled his shirts up , puffed up his chest and leaned against the grill in front of him.

Oh boy.

"So..

THUNK!

Elven sickles were dropped unceremoniously in shunpike's front pocket.

And he launched himself straight out of knight bus and into nasty collision with a board,

"Leaky Cauldron"

He swore and clutched his nose , tilted his head back to stop blood. Well atleast he didn't broke his nose.

In hindsight it was better this way.

He still had some galleons and he couldn't go to will reading cross dressed now could he ?

He picked up a decent robe and a new cape with a fur hood to save himself from biting winds, from a shop whose name was made of french letters he couldn't bother to spell. But what mattered he looked nice and masculine.

Merlin.

It was good to be a man again.


End file.
